Impresionando a alguien
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails y sus ecuaciones de amor " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] La aventura parece haber acabado ¿qué más se puede hacer ahora? ¿ha llegado la hora de las despedidas? Nuevos sentimientos, y otros arrastrados de hace tiempo, harán difícil este momento en que hay que tomar decisiones de adulto.


Notas de la autora: Esto es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro y blablabla, ya todos sabemos de qué va esto, que no me voy a hacer rica con ello XD Es una historia... bueno no, es un fragmento de una historia mayor que no llegué a escribir, una tercera temporada para Sonic X en que viajaban entre mundos a lo Kingdom Hearts siguiendo mensajes de Chris, entre los mundos van al de Elise y ella se va con ellos, y hasta aquí puedo leer...

-

 **Impresionando a alguien.**

La primera vez que le vio, pensó que se había acabado todo, al fin y al cabo toda aquella aventura viajando entre mundos eran porque Sonic y sus amigos habían estado buscando a aquel humano perdido en el espacio tiempo. De súbito había pasado de "la amiga de Sonic" a "la amiga de todos", y al parecer eso le incluía a él también, alguien que parecía un resquicio de la personalidad de Sonic atrapado en un cuerpo humano.

-¿Decepcionada?- Preguntó Chris acabando de colocarse la camiseta.

-¿Eh?- Volvió de sus pensamientos Elise.

-Ahora vuelvo a tener mi aspecto de 18 años.- Le recordó él.

Sí, eso era, cuando le vio la primera vez tenía aspecto de niño de 12, luego de 16, y ahora había "vuelto" a su aspecto normal, según él. No quiso fijarse, pero lo hizo, y pensaba que estaba bien, al fin y al cabo ella tenía 17 años y había aprendido de Sonic a vivir un poco más desenfadada.

-Oh… nada de eso, estás bien tal como eres.- Respondió sin mucha gana.

-¿Y esa cara?.- Sonrió Chris de forma graciosa, de una forma que recordaba a Sonic levemente.

-Ahora ¿qué pasará? ¿volverás a casa? ¿volveré yo a la mía? ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer?- Comenzó a preguntarse la chica cabizbaja.

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar.- Se acercó a ella.- Pero, eh, si quieres "algo que hacer" mientras vemos cómo sigue la historia ¿me podrías ayudar en algo?

-¿Ayudarte, a qué?- Le llamó la atención.

-A impresionar a alguien.- Se acercó aún más.

Aquellos ojos azules entornados se quedaron fijos en los suyos aún más claros, por un momento le veía encantador, y en ese momento recordó como en un flash la pequeña aventura que habían tenido todos, cómo había trabado amistad con Chris y cómo, justo en ese pequeño instante de quietud en el que el universo había dado un pequeño suspiro, su alma y su corazón resonaron con la fuerza de su fuego interior. Entonces se sintió apagar, recordando lo que Amy le había dicho, de la novia que esperaba a Chris en su casa, y que ella sólo podría aspirar a ser su amiga, a pesar de haber empezado a sentir algo más por él.

-¿A alguien?- Una sonrisa cruzó su cara. -¿A Sonic?

Como un resorte, Chris se alejó en un saltito y se echó a reír.

-No, si lo entiendo.- Empezó a hacerse la graciosa a la vez que sufría algún tipo de histeria mental. -Nos ves a mí y a Sonic tan amigos cuando te encontramos, es normal que estés celoso y quieras impresionarle.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Trató de dejar de reír Chris. -Ayuda con una chica, para impresionar a una chica que me gusta.- Se le veía girando levemente la cara y poniendo el dorso de su mano en ella como si se frotase la mejilla ocultando que se había ruborizado ligeramente.

Ambos, prácticamente a la vez, pensaron en la influencia que había sido Sonic en ellos, cómo habían aprendido, de alguna forma, a bromear de forma desenfadada y a ser más abiertos.

-Bien, ¿cómo empezamos?- Preguntó Elise dejando las bromas.

-Pues… ¿cómo impresiono a una chica?- No dio mucho detalle de ello. -Vayamos a tomar algo.

-De acuerdo.- Se giró dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar. -Vamos.- Le llamó la atención cuando se dio cuenta de que no la seguía.

-Voy, voy.- Se la había quedado mirando, luego la siguió.

En el pequeño bar de la nave regentado por los Chaotix, Vector agitaba muy animado una coctelera, la lanzaba al aire como todo un profesional, ante las palmadas de Charmy, que en verdad se estaba burlando de él diciendo por lo bajo a Espio los hobbies que se había tenido que buscar porque no ligaba. Cuando Chris y Elise llegaron, ya había preparado dos cócteles de zumos multifrutas, haciendo gala de su sentido detectivesco para adivinar la mezcla que más gustase a los dos amigos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Chris apoyando el codo en la barra y su cabeza ladeada sobre su propia mano.

-Pues… la conversación es importante, demasiados chistes no son graciosos, aunque van bien para romper el hielo.- Trató de recordar algo gracioso que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Ayer me caí y pensé que me había roto el peroné, peronó.- Soltó Chris en un gesto altivo con ojos cerrados y elevando hasta la altura de su cara su dedo índice.

-¡Chris!- Soltó una risita Elise tapándose la boca con la mano. -Eso ha sido muy malo…

-Te has reído, así que funciona para romper el hielo.- Se sintió orgulloso. -Ahora se puede continuar la conversación a partir de aquí. Yo nunca me he roto un hueso.

-Yo tampoco.- Admitió Elise. -Mi padre siempre fue muy sobreprotector, siendo hija única y su heredera…

-Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes…- Su sonrisa falsa le delató.

-¿Chris?- Notó su desánimo.

-Oh, bueno, yo no soy un príncipe ni nada por el estilo, pero vengo de una familia importante con apariencias y todo eso, mi padres es un empresario importante y mi madre actriz, desde niño me han criado para tratar con ese tipo de gente de la alta esfera y…- Miró a Elise de nuevo, que tenía los ojos grandes, sorprendidos. -¿A qué viene esa cara?

-¡Ah, yo no… lo siento!- Se giró levemente sorprendida de ella misma por su reacción. -No aparentas ser de ese grupo…

-¿Porque me ensucio las manos inventando cosas para Sonic?- Arqueó una ceja. -¿Porque les pateo el trasero a los malos?- Rió un poco por lo bajo. -Culpa a Sonic que todos los años de educación finolis de mis padres se hayan perdido.

-Tampoco es eso…- Puso morros. -Yo también quiero ayudar a todos mis nuevos amigos, me das envidia, eso es todo.

-¿Envidia?

-Sí, sois un grupo muy unido, es como si lleváseis toda la vida juntos, pero me lo contaron todo, y no estuviste tanto tiempo con ellos… yo soy una extraña que nunca debió huir de su reino.- Se lamentó.

-¿Cuánto conoces a Sonic?- Prácticamente le escupió la pregunta, la dejó en blanco así que siguió. -Si Sonic no quiere que alguien le acompañe, no deja que lo hagan, sí, conozco a Sonic y al resto de más tiempo que tú, hemos vivido muchas aventuras, hemos sufrido juntos y nos lo hemos pasado bomba.- Relajó su gesto. -Parece que ahora eres tú quien quiere impresionarle.

-No es verdad.- Volvió a ponerse melancólica. -O puede que un poco… pero eh, estábamos aquí por otro tema.- Pensó un momento. -Ya sé, a las chicas nos impresionan los buenos bailarines.

Chris sonrió ante ello, como ya había dicho, había sido criado para moverse como pez en el agua en las aburridas reuniones de la alta esfera y en los bailes de politiqueo, así que la tomó de la mano sin decirle nada y salió corriendo, casi como un niño a punto de ponerse a jugar. Ella notó la fuerza de su mano tirando de ella, latiéndole el corazón como la primera vez que Sonic tiró de ella, y él, recordando también un poco la vez que tiró de Sonic huyendo de todos.

Estaban en uno de los pasillos de grandes ventanas donde se podía ver el espacio. Las estrellas lejanas tintineaban, mientras que los planetas más cercanos pasaban lentos y adormilados junto a ellos. Jadearon después de la carrera improvisada y dejaron salir una respiración más profunda casi a la vez, luego Chris sacó su móvil, rebuscó algo en él y lo puso sobre el pequeño saliente de la ventana. La música comenzó a sonar y extendió su mano hacia Elise invitándola a unirse a él. Hizo gala de toda su habilidad como bailarín, de todo lo que había aprendido para bailes de salón, acompasado con la melodía suave de aquella balada romántica que parecía hacer fundir el sonido con su alrededor, en aquel vacío pasillo iluminado levemente y con las vistas del espacio.

El tacto de su mano era firme y suave, cálido, sus ojos sólo la miraban a ella, como si pudiese traspasarla con ellos. La previa carrerita y el movimiento del baile habían logrado subirle los colores, y se estaba divirtiendo, realmente se estaba divirtiendo, olvidando por completo para qué estaban haciendo eso, y tras una pirueta, haciéndola girar, ella sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, una gran sonrisa, no esa sonrisa a medias que siempre mostraba, la sonrisa de la primera luz en la mañana tras una larga noche, el primer sorbo cálido de café al llegar de un lugar frío.

Así como llegó la magia, se fue en un suspiro, ella se detuvo de repente, como una planta aferrada a unas raíces inamovibles.

-¿Elise?- Chris había estirado de ella, pero no se movió.

-Lo siento…- Bajó la cabeza.

Soltó poco a poco sus manos de él, deslizándolas en un torpe intento de no perder el contacto, con unas ganas de huir como nunca las había sentido, con ese pensamiento estúpido en su mente que la hacía sentir idiota e inapropiada, había recordado que Amy le comentó que Helen iba en silla de ruedas. Volvió a repetir "lo siento" y le dio la espalda para abandonar el lugar.

-¡Espera- Le gritó Chirs. -¿Te he molestado?

-No.- Ella se detuvo, siguió dándole la espalda y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de ella. -He recordado que pronto volveré a casa y no hice la maleta.- Mintió.

Se le pasaría, eso era lo que pensaba, sólo tenía que volver a Soleanna, sólo tenía que cumplir con su deber de princesa y casarse con aquel que había sido elegido para ella, aquel buen tipo que a penas conocía y del que no le había hablado a nadie, el por qué huyó con Sonic la primera vez. Ahora, su mundo se había vuelto inmenso, su viaje, conocer a esos nuevos amigos, el tiempo que había pasado con Chris, sobretodo con él, las charlas que habían tenido, que él fuese capaz de sacar una parte de ella que nadie más había logrado, todo eso pasaría algún día.

Caminando por el pasillo, Chris se detuvo un momento a mirar el teléfono móvil, pensó en eso de volver a casa y dejó ir un suspiro, cortado por el viento repentino que casi le tira. El borrón azul se detuvo unos metros más adelante dejando sonar el rechinar de sus zapatillas al resbalar, corrió de vuelta y se detuvo frente al chico.

-Eh, Chris ¿por qué esa cara tan seria?- Se burló Sonic.

-Oh, pensaba, eso es todo.- Sonrió levemente.

-Por eso es mejor no pensar y actuar.- Se hizo el tonto el erizo.

-Una cosa…- Continuó Chris. -¿Va a volver ya Elise a Soleanna?

-No es una prisionera aquí, puede volver cuando quiera…- Le miró un momento y cambió su gesto a otro algo más delicado. -Ya sé que no te tomas bien las despedidas… pero siempre puedes tirar de su mano y huir con ella.

-¡Qué dices!- Chris estalló en una carcajada. -Ya no soy un crío para hacer esas cosas.

-Cumplir años no te hacen mayor.- Se burló Sonic.

-Oh, claro, tú eres el perfecto ejemplo.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Soy la juventud, la libertad, la velocidad…- Dijo cada parte corriendo de un lado a otro. -Y… si quieres secuestrar a una princesa, yo te cubriré.

-¿Yo?- Se quedó un momento pensativo, luego sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. -No hace falta, ya lo he dicho, no soy un crío, soy un adulto y me comportaré como tal.

-Tú mismo con tu mecanismo.

El erizo azul salió corriendo de nuevo y se perdió en la lejanía de aquella inmensa nave llena de pasillos largos y huecos hechos especialmente para que él pudiese correr.

En su habitación, Elise se había puesto el vestido que llevaba el día que entró en contacto con ellos, un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas adornado con plumas y un tocado igual en su cabeza, se lo estaba probando y comprobó que le quedaba igual que el día que partieron. El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta la sobresaltó hasta el punto de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo cuando abrió la puerta.

Se la quedó mirando, ni siquiera saludó, sólo la miraba con cara de bobalicón con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Sí?- Le llamó la atención Elise.

-Ah… yo…- Se recompuso Chris. -Venía a darte las gracias por los consejos para "impresionar a alguien".

-Oh, sí, siento eso.- Se giró y volvió hacia la maleta. -Espero que te vaya bien, ese alguien especial que te espera en casa, sé lo que es.- Bajó el tono. -No se lo he dicho a nadie… cuando nos fuimos…- Dobló una camiseta con un eslogan veraniego que habían conseguido en un viaje y la metió en la maleta. -Había un chico que nos persiguió hasta perdernos de vista, era Sir Richard, mi prometido.- Siguió sin girarse, tomó otra prenda e hizo lo mismo. -Supongo que es momento de hacer las cosas bien.

Cuando volvió a girarse, Chris ya no estaba, había dejado la puerta abierta y por ella podía verse otro de los ventanales que daban al espacio, se dio cuenta de que en un parpadeo una estrella había desaparecido. Sintió pena por esa estrella, se extinguió y nadie estaba ahí más que ella para verlo, se sintió mal y sintió ganas de llorar, se contuvo luchando contra una mueca de tristeza, se relajó y respiró, acabó de preparar la maleta.

Los días se sucedieron como en blanco y negro, silenciosos y tranquilos, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba de vuelta, se despidió de todos en la nave, dio un gran abrazo a Sonic, que miraba de reojo a Amy, la cual parecía no importarle, quizá porque a Amy le caía bien Elise, fue a abrazar a Chris pero se detuvo, bajó un poco la cabeza y le dio la mano, trató de ignorar a Vector haciendo un facepalm y puso una mueca graciosa esquivando la mirada del resto de Chaotix que la miraban.

Bajó de la nave lentamente, como si le pesasen los pies, con la cabeza embotada y susurrando en su interior que no quería irse, pero se detuvo, escuchó los pasos acelerados de Chris casi como si golpease con los pies el metal.

-¡No tienes que irte si no quieres!- Casi le escupió las palabras, con mucha fuerza al principio y casi un susurro al final.

-Debo irme, soy la princesa y tengo a un príncipe esperando.- Ladeó la cabeza. -Tú también volverás un día a tu casa, con esa chica que te espera, está feo hacer esperar a las novias.

-¿Helen, hablas de ella?- Se extrañó Chris. -Hace mucho que somos sólo amigos…

-¿Entonces…?- Le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero se detuvo. -No puedo ir contigo…

Después de aquello, pasaron días y semanas, desde que supo que Helen no era la chica que quería impresionar sino ella, había estado "arreglando" sus asuntos. Había hecho un comunicado oficial proclamando que abdicaba y el reino de Soleanna pasaba a ser la república independiente de Soleanna, había ayudado en la transición, elección de cargos, creación del nuevo gobierno partiendo de sus antiguos consejeros, con la candidatura de Sir Richard y con el apoyo de su pueblo, todo lo había dejado dispuesto, pues ella se iba.

Estaba sentada sobre su propia maleta, llevaba un vestido de verano sencillo y jugueteaba con los dedos de los pies en la hierba mientras esperaba. El sonido de la nave llegando le hizo levantar la cabeza, con un sentimiento agradable y cálido cuando todos sus amigos estaban ahí llamándola, y con Chris tras ellos sonriendo.

FIN.


End file.
